deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanharr
Hanharr was a male Wookie who worked as a bounty hunter, operating primarily out of Nar Shaddaa, during and in the years after the Jedi Civil War. A ruthless hunter and brutal sociopath who was rumored to have murdered his own tribe in cold blood, he was regarded as one of the most deadly of his profession. He had simply been driven to the point of near-insanity by his anger and the pain of his past. He maintained a strong, if somewhat warped, sense of honor and duty. Despite believing that life-debts weakened him and that he could rid himself of them by killing the person to whom he owed the debt, he believed that he was bound by duty to serve them anyway. However, even with his rage, he was cautious and never underestimated foes who were truly strong or superior as he would constantly argue with Visquis, who on the other hand said Hanharr thought too much of the Surik's chances. He maintained that love was each partner in the relationship being willing to lay down their life for the other. He believed that the weak must serve the strong. He probably also sincerely believed that he was 'saving' his tribe by slaughtering them, with his warped perspective of everything around him. He perceived that mercy was weakness, and truly despised anyone who showed him mercy. Battle vs. Urdnot Grunt (by Warl0rd13) Grunt walked with caution inside of a small Cerberus compund, the reason he walked with such caution was not for the fact it was owned by one of his enemys but for something much more unsettling... So far everyone in the base was dead but they werent just killed they were slaughtered and torn apart asthough there was some wild and crazed animal on the loose, he had sent out a number of his soldiers to scout the complex but none of them have responded when he tried to contact them via Omni-tool but he had not found any evidence to say they were dead... yet. Some hallways down Hanharr was looking over the corspe of his newest victim, it was a strange creature that he had never seen before but it spoke galatic basic but it mattered little to the Wookie, it was after all to weak to slay the great bounty hunter and the universe would not tolerate failures for it was the destiny of the weak to become what this one is now: dead. Death was a fate Hanharr should of been given long ago but that coward Mira and her Jee-di friend had denied him that, until that final fight he had on Malachor V where Mira had finaly finished him... Or so they thought for the next thing Hanharr knew he was in some kind of lab surrounded by humans in white clothes and others that he reconised by scent, in a flurry he and the others quickly tore through these humans and while the others left the base in haste Hanharr stayed to make sure these human filth died a slow painful death with the last image they ever saw being Hanharr staring into their eyes as he killed them. It was then that he smelled it; the scent of another of these new prey but this one was different, this one smelled of even more death and violence than the ones he had just kill but it didn't matter for he too would soon join his fallen comrads as Hanharr left to fight this new foe, moving untill he reached a corner he could smell the prey coming so he placed a little present for in the form of a flash mine and hid in the shadows, griping Bowcaster in anticipation. Grunt was turning a corner when out of nowhere he was blinded by a bright flash of light and then heard a loud roar and could barely make out a large hairy beast firing at him with what looked like a advanced version of a crossbow, he flet the impact of the red bolts banging on his Kenitic Barrier slowly wearing it down but Grunt was able to sqeese off some slugs from his M-76 Revenant that hit nothing at first but then by a stoke of luck one of them hit the Bowcaster effectivly disabling it but the beast then pulled out two large swords and charged the pure Krogan and began to slash at him but Grunt wasable to throw a wild punch to the chest of the Wookie pushing him back giving the Krogan jsut enough time to draw his Claymore shotgun and fired but the blast missed due to a combo of the effects of the well made flash mine and the speed of Hanhaarr as he moved to dodge, reasling the weapon in the preys hands was more powerful than he thought at first the Wookie ran away down the hallway firing his blaster pistol while he was at it and turned the corner, Grunt was somewhat glad this fight was happening because it had been some time science he had a good fight after the Reaper invasion and this new foe looked promising. Following the Wookie as it turned the corner he found it turned to face him with a frag grenade in his hand rearing back his hand to throw it, Grunt chose to respond with his own grenade and the two tossed the explosives at the same time and when the dust cleared it was obvios Grunt had taken more damedge as blood trickled down his face and to the super soldiers surprise Hanharr had survived without a scratch and was now covered from head to tow in a red aura, Grunt, frasturated, charged firing blasts from the Claymore this time impacting the creature and after a number of blasts the red aura disapered and a number of the shells pirced the shield and hit the Wookies skin, griping where he was hit Hanharr roared with rage and fled past another corner and Grunt ofcourse followed but as he turned he saw the Wookie standing his ground with his swords drawn and moved them in a taunting fashion challenging Grunt to a melee fight. "So you finnaly stoped running." Grunt muttered as he put away his shotgun and cracked the knuckles on his fingers "Good." Grunt charged the monster and the two entered a brutal struggle, for a while the two were even but then the Wookie roared and began to move with such speed and force that Grunt was overwhelemed and brought to his knees butt as Hanharr's blades came down Grunt grabed the Wookie's arms and with a roar of his own twisted them in a way they clearly wearent ment to and as the Wookie howled in pain Grunt goot to his feet "I." he delivered a right hook to Hanharr's face "AM." he then followed with a left hook even more powerful than the last "KROGAN!" Grunt finnaly finished with a headbutt that snaped Hanharr neck, at long last the warrior would walk in the shadowlands no longer but return to his tirbe in the trees he hadn't seen in decades. Grunt chuckled in satisfaction, now THAT was a fight and one he would never forget and one he would tell to his recruits that he was recruiting in a attempt to rebuild Aralakh Company but for now he had to call in his allys and secoure this location to find out what the hell Cerberus was up to. Winner: Grunt! Expert's Opinion The reason why Grunt won was due to the fact his weapons packed much more power and he himself could take much more punishment. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Alien Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors